


Christmas Spirit Is Only A Plane Ride Away

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Caring friends, Fluff, M/M, shutting people out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: James shows up at Tom's house in the middle of the night and tries to make things better the only way he knows how.
Relationships: James Bourne/Tom Fletcher
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Spirit Is Only A Plane Ride Away

**Author's Note:**

> I never know what to tag things. I'm not sure what I meant to write when I sat down but it wasn't this, I'm still proud of it. This is just some basic, awkward and nerdy Flourne.

It was late, well-past midnight and Tom should be asleep, he was asleep until someone started to knock on his door. It was at times like this where he hated being a man, he had to be the one to brave the dark and scary house when there was a spooky noise outside while Gi got to stay warm and safe in bed. He should have never moved out of the band house, Danny and Harry loved to show off their bravado by pretending to be fearless, even if everyone knew they were both just as scared as anyone else.

Dougie was probably the bravest out of the four of them, Tom laughed at that thought. Why wasn’t Dougie here? Why did he have to be at his mum’s tonight instead of getting ready to answer the door in the middle of the night? Tom had picked up an old cricket bat Harry gave him a while back when he was still trying to get the others into cricket and held it, intending to use it as a weapon if needed. 

“Who is it?” Tom asked, hoping his voice sounded stern and manly enough to scare off a would-be burglar, but he knew it cracked a little. He cursed himself silently. 

“Tom? It’s me.” A faint yet familiar voice came from the other side.

“James?” Tom gasped, of all the people he expected to show up randomly on his door in the middle of the night James was, well he was probably on that list. Maybe even in the top ten, but closer to ten. “Is it really you?”

“Well, open the door and find out.” James laughed. Tom was greeted with a big smile from his friend when he opened the door, the two immediately pulled each other into a hug. They stood there in the cold for a few minutes until Tom pulled away and led James inside, picking up his bag that was by his feet and handing it to James before going to make some tea.

“I didn’t know you were even in the country!” Tom said with amazement as they drank their tea on Tom’s couch.

“I just got in tonight.” James took a sip. “I would have called but it was last minute and by the time I landed my phone was dead.”

“You’re spending too much time in America.” Tom shook his head. “It’s a mobile over here.”

“Yeah, whatever.” James laughed, he always liked America and preferred their terms. “I’m sure there are loads of people who say phone over here too.”

“Probably.” Tom sipped his tea and looked at James for a long time, trying to think of what to say. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, I am, but why are you here?”

“What a friend can’t fly halfway around the world just to see his friend?” James joked.

“James.” Tom gave him a look, one of his ‘you-can’t-lie-or-hide-from-me’ looks that always left James feeling so seen through.

“Okay, I just missed you.” James could tell Tom wasn’t convinced. “I know it sounds like a cop-out but I did. I missed you, I missed writing with you, laughing with you, hanging out with you, kissing you, watching movies with you. I missed you.”

“Oh.” Tom wasn’t sure what to think, did someone really like him enough to fly halfway around the world just to see him? “I missed you too.”

“I’ve been talking to Dougie and he mentioned how helpful you’ve been to him and I worried that, oh, I don’t know.” James bit his lip and looked down with uncertainty. 

“What were you worried about?” Tom asked gently, placing his hand over James’ and waiting patiently for him.

“I was worried that with everything going on,” James gestured vaguely around them. “I wondered if anyone was taking care of you.”

“Oh.” Tom said dumbly. “I’m fine.”

“Are you?” James shifted in his seat, he wasn’t the best at talking about feelings but he’s been trying to get better, he doesn’t want to lose or not be able to help any more friends. 

“Yeah, ‘course I am.” Tom’s voice was thick, he didn’t want to talk about this. He had to be okay, if he wasn’t everything would fall apart, everyone relied on him. It was down to him to keep things running, he couldn’t let things pile up or get on top of him. He couldn’t admit it was too much for him. “You don’t need to worry.”

“I know I don’t need to, but I do.” James said a little harsher than necessary. “You always put everything on you and push others away and I didn’t worry so much because you had Gi, you still have Gi, but with Dougie living here, I’m worried that you aren’t letting yourself be vulnerable any more. You aren’t letting anyone in to help you and that worries me.”

“I, uh, I didn’t realise you cared so much.” It was Tom’s turn to feel seen through.

“Of course I care. You’re one of my best friends.” James and Tom shared a smile. “It’s already December and you’ve barely talked about Christmas, you aren’t your usual self. You aren’t even using your Christmas mugs.” James pointed to the mugs they were holding. “When I mentioned Christmas last week on the phone you acted like December 25th was just another day. You had me worried that you lost your Christmas spirit.”

“What’s there to feel Christmassy about?” Tom said, it was so unlike him. “There’s too much to do to get into the Christmas spirit.”

“Don’t say that, that’s not a Tom Fletcher thing to say!” James’ jaw had dropped open. “I should have come sooner, you are in serious need of Christmas spirit.”

“Do you really think you can help me?” Tom rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t annoyed, he was more confused. “Your definition of the Christmas spirit is watching ‘Home Alone’ and quoting it for the rest of the week.”

“Maybe that’s what you need.” James pointed out. “Watch a movie you loved as a kid, cuddle up to me, the person you love most,” Tom scoffed at James. “I know you do, you’re just in denial. Look, Tom. I’m not the best at this, but I got on a plane just to make sure you enjoy Christmas before it comes and goes. I want you to be happy and I want you to talk to somebody about what’s going on, it doesn’t have to be me. In fact, I’m probably a bad choice to come to for advice. I can’t offer you much help, but I can offer you a good movie, a warm hug, some popcorn and a promise to be here in the morning if you fall asleep. That’s got to count for something.”

“It counts for everything, James.” Tom still wasn’t sure if he was worth the fuss but he understood where James was coming from, and honestly if James was offering him all that, how could he say no? He was glad that he had a friend who cared so much. “In that list of things that you missed, you mentioned kissing me.”

“Yeah.” James hadn’t meant to say that, it had just slipped out.

“Are you still missing that?” Tom asked, scooting closer and laying his head on James’ shoulder. “Because you don’t need to miss that, I’m right here.”

“Tempting.” James laughed, he wanted to but not until he knew Tom was feeling more like himself. “Maybe after the movie.”

“But what if I fall asleep?” Tom groaned.

“You’ll just have to stay awake then.” James told him. “But if you can’t manage, just think, it will be a good way to wake you up.”

“There are better ways to wake up, you know.” Tom said with a wink.

“You are spending way too much time with Dougie, you know that, don’t you?” James laughed. 

Tom made a non-committal noise at him and got up to put on ‘Home Alone’ while James made the popcorn he brought with him, he watched Tom, satisfied that he seemed happier. They settled on the couch to watch the movie, Tom had only made it about an hour before falling asleep, slumped in James’ arms. James looked at his friend and felt warm inside, he made the right choice in coming here, he leant over and gave Tom a small kiss on his temple.

“Merry Christmas, Tom.” He whispered, he knew things would be better from here on.


End file.
